Six Degrees of Separation
by K1RALA
Summary: Kakashi finds his father dead after coming home from a tiring mission with Team Minato. Named after the song. Oneshot.


**Title****:** Six Degrees of Separation

**Summary****: **Kakashi finds his father dead after coming home from a tiring mission with Team Minato. Named after the song. Oneshot.

**Genre****: **Family, Tragedy

**Fandom****:** Naruto - Featuring Kakashi H. and Sakumo H.

**Words****: **594

* * *

Idiot_._

He could offer no higher praise.

The man had been foolish, out of his mind even, to have committed such a heinous crime as that. What was he thinking, failing such a top ranked mission of unparalleled importance?

"_Daddy__! __When __I __grow __up __I __wanna __be __an _awesome _ninja __like __you__!"_

Kakashi watched the dark figure of his father, presumably dead by now. The White Light Chakra Sabre, slick with the sticky red liquid, was driven through the abdomen of the man, the blade flashing in the pale moonlight of the night sky.

Where had the ninja he admired gone to?

"_I__'__m __sure __you __will__ - __you __are __my __son __after __all__."_

It was sad really, a pity to see such a wonderful ninja banished to the Earth with a simple swipe of a lifeless blade.

Simple as that.

The seven year-old chunin knelt by the lone figure of the one who had single-handedly raised him up. Silver hair mirroring silver hair was the only testament to their relationship. _Almost __like __mourning_, Kakashi noted as he looked over the man once more, unable to tear his eyes away from the gruesome sight. _Almost__._

But an awesome ninja wasn't truly an awesome ninja without recognition from the one he loved most.

"_Hai__! __I__'__ll __follow __the __ninja __rule book __and __become __even __greater __than __Daddy__! __I__'__ll __be __the __next __Hokage__!"_

_A __smile__. _

"_But __remember __that __your __comrades __are __more __important __to __you __than __the __mission__. _Always _p__ut __your __comrades __before __your __duty__."_

A dark chuckle shattered the oppressing silence around. "Like that had done you any good," Kakashi muttered sourly as fresh memories flitted through his mind, of ninjas and fellow comrades alike ridiculing a certain silver haired man for his actions, even more clearly the sight of his father carrying a fallen comrade and the knowledge that he failed the mission.

For rules were made for a reason, and those who disobeyed rules were trash.

"_Then __I__'__ll __follow __tou__-__san__, __and __be __an _even _greater __ninja __than __you__!"_

Kakashi gripped the weapon tightly as he, hands trembling, shakily pulled it out of the cooling body, releasing it from the firm grip of the two bloody hands. Letting his eyes linger over to the calloused palms of his father, Kakashi absent-mindedly sheathed the blade.

How wrong he had been for the short 7 years of his life - but he knew that he was not the same misguided boy as yesterday.

The man before him, he wasn't a ninja.

He was trash.

_The __man __caressed __the __young __boy__'__s __face __with __a __calloused __hand__, __before __kneeling __down __to __look __at __the __boy __eye __to __eye__._

This sabre...the silver-haired boy admired the handicraft. It was a piece of art, unique to his father and he was sure that to anyone who even glanced at this blade, the first thing coming to their mind would be Konoha's White Fang.

It wasn't a commemorative item, Kakashi frowned as he strapped it to his back. He would rather not be reminded of that _imbecile_. No, he kept it solely for its handiness in battle and for that reason only.

"_I__'__ll __be __back __soon__, __I __promise__."_

He certainly did come back.

But what was the use of coming back when you died shortly after?

_He __watched __as __a __blanket __of __snow __masked __his __role__-__model__'__s __retreating __footsteps__._

As a lock of silver hair fell to the ground, Kakashi decided that tomorrow, tomorrow he would be the greatest ninja ever, unlike his scum of a _father_.

Today though...

Today, he'll be a son.

* * *

A/N: Our very first author's note amg. Mmkay. Laura here to clarify somethings. Yes, it snows in Konoha. I've put up the link on our profile but basically, due to the way the countries are arranged and such, it _should_ snow in Konoha. In theory, that is. (all the seasonal winds and geographical location and stuff like that) xD And we really hope you enjoyed this 3 Please - reviews and favourites are very, _very__, __**very**_ much appreciated. We basically jump around in excitement whenever we receive a review. And trust me, people stare xD Also seems to like mucking up formatting when there's more than one _italics_ in a row, so please PM if there's any mistakes 3

Okay. Kira here. Just to say that I like curry eating cannibalistic unicorns. Thank you.


End file.
